Shoose
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = しゅーず |officialromajiname = shūzu |officialnameinfo = |aka = 靴 (Kutsu, lit. shoes; nickname) しようず (Shiyouzu, nickname) |birthday = 02|birthmonth = 05|birthyear =1989 |birthref = May 02, 2011 Twitter status |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 225471 |mylist1 = 15376686 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 16586476 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co227386 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = UCFQQiEB1gjFlmWEIplnSe9A しゅーずチャンネル |partner = aisu, nata, Any, Maiko, Yurin, Zanto, Chao, 31, Otomen, 38Ban, U-chan }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube.Shoose's tweet about creating his YT Channel |KuUD0lR3hac}} Shoose (しゅーず) is an known for his mid-range, syrupy, slightly boyish but sultry voice, with a unique, rough lilt that allows it to be easily distinguished from other similarly mid-ranged voices. Though he is not known for being a technically strong singer and his ability to reach high notes is somewhat limited, his voice is often described as being and pleasant to listen to; while his vocal style is also described as being naturally gentle, "charming", and good at conveying emotion. Although his song choices, particularly ballads (for example, "Kimi ga Suki" and "Yumemachi Contrast" ) and jazz (such as "Gossip" and "Afternight Wonderland" ), are often ones that accentuate the above characteristics, he is notably capable of sounding "cute", energetic, and playful; as such, albeit somewhat unusually for a male vocalist, his voice is also well-suited to sugary pop, which can be heard in his covers of songs like "PONPONPON" and "too Cute!" . He is an active Twitter user, and has visibly close friendships with Chao, Yurin and Swi; offline, he is also friends with Zanto, 31, Gomashio, and Otomen, often hanging out with them in real life. He is known for being flirtatious with his friends (regardless of gender) often to the point of humorous displays of romantic affection; however, despite his joking and at times flighty online persona, he is also known for being kind and thoughtful in respect to his fans.The Interviews answer written in response to a fan worrying about academics and career options He shares a particularly close relationship with aisu, with whom he often collaborates; the two are occasionally referred to as "twins" (双子, futago) due to their mutual chemistry and the complimentary nature of their voices.Utattemita no Hon July issue Their collaboration unit, Shooaisu (しゅーあいす) (both a portmanteau of their names and a pun on the Japanese term for ice cream puffs, as a homage to their shared love of sweets) have since released two albums: Kuusou Capsule and Kuusou Sentimental. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # Kuusou Capsule with aisu (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on February 04, 2015) # (Released on May 05, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # PERO LIST (Released on August 14, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # Kutsueni (くつえに) with Any # Byoujaku Combi (病弱コンビ) with nata # Shooaisu (しゅーあいす) with 31 # Shooaisu -Male ver.- (しゅーあいす) with aisu List of Covered Songs (2009.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Ocean" -Re-mixed ver.- (2009.10.20) # "No Logic" (2009.10.26) # "1925" (2009.12.07) # "*tear*" (2009.12.18) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" feat. Team 80% (2009.12.18) (Not in Mylist) # "Kogane no Seiya Soutetsu ni Kuchite" feat. Team 80% (2009.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Unyapu" (2010.01.15) # "Eve" (2010.01.22) # "What's COLOR?" (2010.02.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. Shoose and nata (2010.02.13) # "Jenga" (2010.02.20) # "KIMOCHI" (ZAZEN BOYS song) feat. Shoose and peco (2010.02.24) # "Sweet's Beast" (2010.02.24) # "Ura Omote Lovers" feat. Shoose and m2h2 (2010.03.13) # "Bokumote" (2010.03.18) # "Rakujitsu" (Setting Sun) (Tokyo Jihen song) (2010.04.17) # "ELLY" feat. Shoose and nata (2010.05.23) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.24) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2010.06.10) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though This Song Has No Form) feat. Shoose and nata (2010.06.18) # "Okotowari Shimasu" (I Refuse) feat. Shoose and Any (2010.07.10) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.24) # "Eve" feat. Shoose and Maiko (2010.07.26) # "No Logic" feat. Linear and Shoose (chorus) (2010.08.25) # "Matryoshka" feat. Shoose and Any (2010.08.28) # "1/6 -out of the gravity-" feat. Satellites (2010.09.21) # "BEAT!" feat. Shoose and Maiko (2010.09.22) # "Bakadayo?" (2010.10.01) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. Shoose, Umejiro, Pogo and Makaronin (2010.10.10) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) (2010.10.21) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.11) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) feat. Team 80% (2010.12.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Unko ni Naritai" feat. Shoose, imosuke, Riguto and Sen (2010.12.24) # "Heart Beats" (2010.12.30) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2011.01.21) # "Kimiboshi" ( 's birthday) feat. Shoose, maro., Kurone, Marotea, Satori, Conoi, Matsu, Reset, nicothin, Hisoka, Hiyori Ichigo, Ryurei, Amond, Otonine, Kanbu de Melt, Koala no March, Ao, Same, Agya and Izu (2011.02.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. Shoose and Chao (2011.02.10) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) feat. Shoose and nata (2011.02.14) # "Originality" (2011.02.15) # "Memories" (2011.03.02) # "Akahitoha" feat. Shoose, nata, Coyo, Ougimachi Ruka and Zanto (2011.03.07) # "Life size" feat. Shoose and Alto (2011.03.21) # "Hadaka no Gekkou" (Naked Moonlight) feat. Shoose and NMTJ (2011.03.23) # "Koi no ABO" (NEWS song) feat. Shoose, Ame., Cafeaulait, Shiratama., Sey2 and Honkyo (2011.04.13) # "6900000000" (2011.04.22) # "Interstellar" feat. Satellites (2011.05.07) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (The Reason I Cut My Hair) (2011.05.22) # "Love Timer" (2011.06.02) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Shoose and 31 (2011.06.07) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. 31 and Shoose (chorus) (2011.06.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Suki Kirai" (Love and Hate) feat. Shoose and nata (2011.07.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Shoose and 31 (2011.07.19) # "Mr.Music" feat. Shoose, Pogo, Yurin, KK, Umejiro, Linear and Chao (2011.07.29) # "Summer Rain" feat. Shoose and Sama (2011.08.15) # "PONPONPON" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) (2011.09.13) # "Afternight Wonderland" (2011.10.08) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What We Have Here) feat. Shoose and 31 (2011.10.12) # "*tear*" -two-step mix- (2011.10.20) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.12) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) feat. Shoose and Kazahana (2011.11.24) # "Refrain" (2011.12.06) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (Into the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Shoose and Jiyuu (2011.12.24) # "Invisible" feat. Shoose and aisu (2012.01.01) # "498" feat. Satellites (2012.01.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) (2012.01.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. Shoose and aisu (2012.02.08) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -band edition- (2012.02.10) # "Doremifa Rondo" feat. Yuzuki, Leychal, Lydia, Shoose, Fibon, and Ponge (2012.02.18) (not in mylist) # "too Cute!" (2012.03.02) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Fickle Life Game) feat. Shoose and aisu (2012.03.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shoose, Chao, nady, Otomen, Reset and 96 (2012.03.19) # "Gossip" (2012.03.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.04.06) # "Super Hero" (2012.04.10) # "CANDY CANDY" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) (2012.04.20) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.22) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) feat. Shoose and aisu (2012.04.27) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2012.05.18) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2012.06.04) # "WA・RO・SHU" (A・RA・SHI) (Arashi song) feat. Shoose, Shinshakaijin, Yurin, Zanto, Gomashio and Otomen (2012.07.01) # "Coca Cola Time" feat. Shoose and U-chan (2012.07.05) # "SPiCa" feat. Satellites (2012.07.07) # "Kimiiro Senkou Hanabi" (Sparklers the Color of You) (2012.07.14) (Community only) # "Rin Len Uchuu Kaizokudan" (Rin Len Space Pirates) feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.07.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) feat. Shoose and aisu (2012.08.04) # "Room sized Logic" (2012.08.18) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Shoose, Au and U-chan (2012.08.22) # "I♥" (I Love) (2012.08.26) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.08.27) # "─white book story─" (2012.08.30) # "7days" feat. Shoose, Ame., Cafeaulait, Shiratama. and Sey2 (2012.08.31) # "flavor" feat. Shoose and U-chan (2012.09.01) # "Kamisama no Uchuu Ame" (God's Space Sweets) (2012.09.17) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (The Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.10.01) # "Baito ga Kimi wo Matteiru" (A Part-Time Job is Waiting for You) (TOWNWORK CM) feat. Shoose, Chao and 38Ban (2012.10.13) #"Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2012.10.20) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.05) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.11.08) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.30) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.16) # "A Whole New World" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.12.23) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.31) # "Parallel Hi" (2013.02.28) # "Electric Magic" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2013.03.19) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.04.02) # "Tonton Maae!" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2013.04.17) # "Time Machine" -KosmosP ver.- (2013.05.24) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Shoose and aisu (2013.05.31) # "Threadnation" (2013.06.08) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2013.07.09) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2013.08.31) # "GOLD" -Last Summer Edition- feat. Akatin, Gakurin, Kumako., kradness, Shoose, tai, Nek, Haruyasa, hizza, Faibon, Maruguri, Miyavin☆, +*Mirin, Mugiyama and Rayzun (2013.09.10) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and the Magical Robot) (2013.10.21) # "Stay with me!" feat. Nitmegane and Shoose (2013.10.28) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2013.11.12) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) feat. Ikasan and Shoose (2013.12.24) # "loops and loops" (2014.02.04) # "ELECT" (2014.02.23) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) -Japanese ver.- feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2014.05.04) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) feat. GigaP and Shoose (2014.05.11) # "Viva Happy" (2014.05.18) # "Hajimete no Oto" (The First Sound) feat. 38Ban, Cocoyashi, Wataame, Shoose, Chao and Nitmegane (2014.07.31) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Cocoyashi and Shoose (2014.08.01) # "celluloid" (2014.08.02) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) feat. 38Ban, Cocoyashi, Wataame, Shoose, Chao and Nitmegane (2014.08.04) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.10.07) # "Pianissimo" (2014.10.21) # "Kaitou F no Shinario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) feat. Wataame, Nobunaga, tyao, Kuripurin, K:te, EVO+, Shoose, GEM, Harmonica and Romeron (2014.11.14) # "Kimi wo Sagashiteta" feat. Shoose and NORISTRY (2014.11.16) # "Juvenile" feat. Shoose and 38ban (2014.12.14) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, Sou and kain (2015.01.18) # "D!VE" (2015.02.03) # "boyfriend" (Abe Mao's song) (2015.03.23) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (Love! Snow! Really Magic) (2015.04.10) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.04) # "Risky Game" (2015.08.18) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) (2015.10.11) # "Ojama Mushi" (Stickybug) (2015.10.21) # "I See the Light" -Japanese ver.- feat. 38Ban and Shoose (2015.10.31) # "HYBRID" (2015.11.04) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.11.13) # "PiNK CAT" (2016.02.23) # "Paintër" ✿ ~Spring Edition~ feat. Ajikko, Inakamono, Kate, Shoose, Nobunaga, Rubyeye, Romelon, Wataame and Wotamin (2016.03.13) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Shoose and Aisu (2016.05.03) # "Hisui no Machi" (Town of Jade) (2016.06.10) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Shoose and Aisu (2016.07.29) # "Fukujuusou" (Buttercup Flowers) feat. Au and Shoose (2016.09.07) # "Fragile" (2016.10.21) # "Romeo" feat. Ikasan (2017.03.03) # "PASSAGE" (2017.03.10) # "Haitoku Sugar" (2017.04.04) # "Second Kiss (2017.05.17) # "Mantis ▽ Crisis (2017.06.15) # "Alien Alien" feat. Shoose and Aisu (2017.07.07) # "U" (2017.09.02) # "La, La, Love you" (2017.10.20) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Shooaisu albums see here General = |track1title = Risky Game |track1info = |track1lyricist = KurousaP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Umetora |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Million Dollar Dreamers |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kanon69 |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = KiLLER LADY |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Libra |track5info = |track5lyricist = Futamin |track5composer = Eon |track1arranger = |track6title = About me |track6info = |track6lyricist = ChouchouP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Boku no Rampage-san |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori (Denpol-P) |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Music Music |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Time Machine |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = HYBRID |track10info = |track10lyricist = niki |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mousou Zei |track11info = |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Nounai Denpa |track12info = |track12lyricist = YM |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kare no Kanojo |track13info = -Shoose Box arrange- |track13lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki (Moja) |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = 40mP |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Eien Hanabi |track15info = |track15lyricist = XiexieP |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Night Fall |track16info = |track16lyricist = Kanaki |track16composer = add9 (HeriP) |track16arranger = }} |-| Animate (buy at store) ver. = |track1title = Risky Game |track1info = |track1lyricist = KurousaP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Umetora |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Million Dollar Dreamers |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kanon69 |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = KiLLER LADY |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Libra |track5info = |track5lyricist = Futamin |track5composer = Eon |track1arranger = |track6title = About me |track6info = |track6lyricist = ChouchouP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Boku no Rampage-san |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori (Denpol-P) |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Music Music |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Time Machine |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = HYBRID |track10info = |track10lyricist = niki |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mousou Zei |track11info = |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Nounai Denpa |track12info = |track12lyricist = YM |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kare no Kanojo |track13info = -Shoose Box arrange- |track13lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki (Moja) |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = 40mP |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Eien Hanabi |track15info = |track15lyricist = XiexieP |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Night Fall |track16info = |track16lyricist = Kanaki |track16composer = add9 (HeriP) |track16arranger = |track17title = Mousou Shikkan■Girl |track17info = (Bonus CD) |track17lyricist = moja |track17composer = |track17arranger = }} |-| Toranoana ver. = |track1title = Risky Game |track1info = |track1lyricist = KurousaP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Umetora |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Million Dollar Dreamers |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kanon69 |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = KiLLER LADY |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Libra |track5info = |track5lyricist = Futamin |track5composer = Eon |track1arranger = |track6title = About me |track6info = |track6lyricist = ChouchouP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Boku no Rampage-san |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori (Denpol-P) |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Music Music |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Time Machine |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = HYBRID |track10info = |track10lyricist = niki |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mousou Zei |track11info = |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Nounai Denpa |track12info = |track12lyricist = YM |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kare no Kanojo |track13info = -Shoose Box arrange- |track13lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki (Moja) |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = 40mP |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Eien Hanabi |track15info = |track15lyricist = XiexieP |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Night Fall |track16info = |track16lyricist = Kanaki |track16composer = add9 (HeriP) |track16arranger = |track17title = GLIDE |track17info = (Bonus CD) |track17lyricist = Niki |track17composer = Niki |track17arranger = }} |-| Animega ver. = |track1title = Risky Game |track1info = |track1lyricist = KurousaP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Koshitantan |track2info = |track2lyricist = Umetora |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Million Dollar Dreamers |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kanon69 |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = KiLLER LADY |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Libra |track5info = |track5lyricist = Futamin |track5composer = Eon |track1arranger = |track6title = About me |track6info = |track6lyricist = ChouchouP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Boku no Rampage-san |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori (Denpol-P) |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Music Music |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Time Machine |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = HYBRID |track10info = |track10lyricist = niki |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Mousou Zei |track11info = |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = |track12title = Nounai Denpa |track12info = |track12lyricist = YM |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kare no Kanojo |track13info = -Shoose Box arrange- |track13lyricist = Oshiba Hiroki (Moja) |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = 40mP |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Eien Hanabi |track15info = |track15lyricist = XiexieP |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track16title = Night Fall |track16info = |track16lyricist = Kanaki |track16composer = add9 (HeriP) |track16arranger = |track17title = Shoose Album Review |track17info = (Bonus CD) |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = }} |track1title = セカンド・キス(Second kiss) |track1info = |track1lyricist = mikito |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = 心とかいう名前の未発見の臓器の機能についての考察 |track2info = |track2lyricist = adstlaxy |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Masked bitcH |track3info = |track3lyricist = q*Left |track3composer = ギガ |track3arranger = |track4title = PiNK CAT |track4info = |track4lyricist = MARiA |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = マンティス▽クライシス(Mantis Crisis) |track5info = |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track6title = 吉原ラメント (feat. Umehara Yuuichirou) |track6info = |track6lyricist = Asa |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 月光潤色ガール |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Between the Sheets |track8info = |track8lyricist = OSTER project |track8composer = OSTER project |track8arranger = |track9title = 背徳シュガー |track9info = |track9lyricist = 亜沙 |track9composer = 亜沙 |track9arranger = |track10title = ゴシップ（Gossip） |track10info = |track10lyricist = OSTER project |track10composer = OSTER project |track10arranger = |track11title = 余所事 |track11info = |track11lyricist = にお |track11composer = にお |track11arranger = |track12title = U |track12info = |track12lyricist = 奏音69 |track12composer = 奏音69 |track12arranger = |track13title = コールドハンド(English Ver.) |track13info = |track13lyricist = ライブP |track13composer = ライブP |track13arranger = |track14title = PASSAGE |track14info = |track14lyricist = パトリチェフ |track14composer = パトリチェフ |track14arranger = |track15info = |track15lyricist = halyosy |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = |track16title = 極楽浄土 |track16info = |track16lyricist = MARiA |track16composer = toku |track16arranger = |track17title = Drama第1話本当に似合う靴 |track17info = |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Drama第2話变わりたいと願うなら |track18info = |track18lyricist = |track18composer = |track18arranger = |track19title = Drama第3話初デートはこの靴で |track19info = |track19lyricist = |track19composer = |track19arranger = |track10utaite = }} Gallery |EienHanabi.png|Shoose, as seen in his cover of "Eien Hanabi" |AWholeNewWorld.png|38Ban (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "A Whole New World" |starishkutsu.png|Shoose, as seen in his collab cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |TaiyoutoTsukinoRondo.png|Shoose (left) and Chao (right), as seen in their cover of "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" |HaitoAteliestaNite.png|Jiyuu (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "Haito Ateliesta Nite" |SummerRain.png|Sama (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "Summer Rain" |Gossip.png|Shoose (and ), as seen in his cover of "Gossip" |ShooseMozOtomen.png|Shoose (left), Moz (center) and Otomen (right), as seen in the ending eyecatch for their dance cover of "Girls" |nicolabor shoose.png|Shoose as seen in the live Nico Nico Labor |Blessing.gift4u.1766520.png|Taiyakiya, Ajikko, Nitmegane, Shoose, S!N, aki, KOOL, Ry☆, Kamen Liar 217, Cocolu, nqrse, Mes, Hiiragi Yuka and music staff as seen in "Blessing" |shoose boyfriend.png|Shoose as seen in his cover of "boyfriend" }} Trivia External Links *Blomaga *Twitter *The Interviews *mixi *mixi community *TmBox